I'll Be There For You
by Cael Hunter
Summary: The Archangels Lucifer, Gabriel, and Michael run from Heaven to attempt to live a "normal" life, to try and remember what it was like to be a family, and not just obedient little soldiers. Raphael finds them a place to stay in Manhattan where the three deal with the issues that come from dealing with people and learning how families work.


**This started out as a joke when I saw a parody of the Friends intro gifted to fit the angels of Supernatural. It kind of took over from there.**

Three men stood in their new flat that looked out over Manhattan, New York.

They were almost lost amidst a sea of brown boxes and bubble wrap.

One of them, tall, fair, and young, suddenly kicked the closest box causing its contents to rattle and shake.

"Augh! This is so boring, I hate unpacking!" He let himself fall over the back of a low white couch, the base of his neck hitting the cushions at an awkward angle and sending old crinkled newspaper everywhere.

The shortest of the group, with slicked back brown hair that almost matched his rich earthy eyes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, well, too bad Michael. They're not going to magically unpack themselves!"

Michael crossed his arms with a huff, "I'm a fucking Archangel that's been reduced to living an ordinary life. Bite me!"

"Oh well I'm sorry! I must've thought that deep down you _weren't_ an intolerable little douche bag-"

"Gabriel! Michael!"

The third man's voice sent chills down the spines of his two brothers.

Gabriel sighed again, turned to look at the eldest.

"Sorry Luci, being stuck with him in a car for more than ten hours really wears on the nerves."

Lucifer looked in the angels' eyes.

"We're here to start again, that maybe we could have the life we wanted instead of being good little soldiers like everyone expected us to be. We're lucky enough that Raphael got us a place with as little trouble as he did. Now you," Here he pointed to Michael, "I don't want to hear that kind of language from you again, Gabriel is still your elder and you will treat him as such, as you will to me. I don't care how many sticks have been shoved up your ass, I will demand and expect full obedience from you."

Michael glowered, upside-down, at his older brother then gave a sullen nod of his head.

Gabriel's eyes showed a subtle smirk as he tried to contain himself.

No one wanted to piss of Big Brother Lucifer the Archangel, Bringer of Light.

"Now find a station we can all agree on and let's try and hurry up shall we?"

Lucifer turned back to the box he had been in the middle of unpacking, pulling out dishes and putting them away, one by one.

Eventually they settled on some upbeat jazz, featuring a lot of thick brassy solos with low tenor sax accompaniments.

The three archangels sat in the little sitting area, it had been a royal pain to get the furniture in place without using their God-given power, they had to stay undercover until the rest of the world forgot about them and that meant not leaving any trace of existence, not even a spark of traceable energy.

An armchair on rockers sat next to the white couch, a dark green, while an overstuffed one proudly displaying a warm floral pattern. An old coffee table stood in front of them, a lucky find at a garage sale, and to cap it all off was the small entertainment center- a small flatscreen, a Play Station, and three boxes of dvds.

Only a few small boxes of personal items were left, hidden away in the corresponding bedrooms of the three.

They all jumped when some one knocked at the door.

Before any of them could get up, the door opened and in stepped brother Raphael, looking as cool-tempered as ever.

"Brothers." His voice had a stately, almost politician ring to it.

"Raphy!" Gabriel smiled. "We were beginning to wonder if we;d ever see your lovely face."

Raphael turned his gaze to the shorter man, who refused to let his smirk be frozen away.

"I am glad that you made it here safely. This place, while still a mortal residence, has been known to house the occasional brother or sister. Many tend to stay here when it all gets too much, or when simply seeking the presence of another angel. None of the other tenets know the four of us for who we truly are, let's keep it that way."

With that, the tall man left with out another sound, only pausing to pull the door shut behind him.

Gabriel turned to Lucifer, "What was that about?"

"Yeah, and how come he gets his own apartment?" Michael added.

"He's reminding us that he owns our asses and we better remember that. To answer you question Michael, it's because he owns the building."

The blonde boy started to mutter something about rigged systems and it was unfair that his vessel wasn't a low-profile multi-millionaire.

Lucifer set his hand on the end table where it brushed against an unopened packet.

"Oh Michael, I forgot to tell you something-"

Gabriel's eyes lit up and snatched the packet off the table. "Luci let me tell him, please!"

Lucifer chuckled, "Go ahead."

"Because you are technically underage, you are required to enter into the public educational system."

He bust out in an 80 watt smile at the look of disbelief that flashed across his brother's face.

"WHAT."

"It will help us blend in, plus you had the misfortune to pick a vessel that wasn't 18-"

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

"The only thing outrage about it is your tone of voice young man." Gabriel chided.

"This way you can also help keep us up to date on the social norms of the outside world, like, for instance, if pantaloons are still in style."

The look of utter disbelief on the boy's face was too much for Gabriel to handle. He burst out laughing and ended up turning his tumble backwards into a very heavy flop into the armchair behind him.

"Hoo boy, I can't wait for September." The man wiped fake tears from his eyes when Michael launched himself at him, knocking over the chair and taking his brother down with it. They tussled around but eventually ended up with Gabriel holding Michael in a head lock and giving him a full on boogie.

"Say uncle!" The older angel demanded, an evil grin on his face.

"I'll never surrender!" Michael squirmed, trying to hold back his laughter.

The blonde kid managed to slip out from Gabriel's grasp to stumble onto the couch surprising Lucifer, when Gabriel came to his feet and jumped over the back of the couch, landing on the other side of Michael, and started to tickle him.

"N-nooooo!" Peals of laugher rang through out the flat.

"Luci, h-help meeheheeeehee!" Michael's pleas for help dissolved into more laughter when Lucifer held him still.

"No mercy!" He cackled until Michael finally managed to gain enough leverage to shove himself, and his two attackers off the couch, hitting the coffee table and knocking it over as the three hit the ground.

They lay there just laughing until another knock sounded from the door.

"I got it!" Michael brushed himself off and dashed for the false security gained from the distance from his brothers.

The other two men quickly got up and righted the furniture. Lucifer glanced at the flushed and smiling face of his closest brother, imagining the same expression on Michael as well.

'_This is why we gave up everything. So we could be a family again.'_

"Uh, guys, this is Balthazar, our downstairs neighbor."


End file.
